


The Rogues

by Snapple



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapple/pseuds/Snapple
Summary: Berry and friends have decided to start their own organization of vigilantes, will they succeed? Or will they have bit off more than they can chew? How will her parents react? I do not own Villainous only these characters.





	1. Invasion of the family

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Flug and Blackhat depart for their vacation in ch. 64 of With A Bang, if you haven't read it please do so. So I decided to post a story of what Berry and her friends got into while her parents were away. It will be about five chs long. Hope you enjoy! Comments and Kudos are welcome and encouraged.

Bergitta walked through the portal into her brother's apartment, 5.0.5 close to her side. The condo was pretty spacious, wide glass windows which led to a balcony, a huge flat screen mounted on the far wall with a large black couch in front of it with matching chairs on either side. The kitchen from what she could see of it was modernized with shiny new appliances. A stair case led to an upper level where she assumed the bedrooms and bath room was.

  
"It's like he doesn't even live here." She stated out loud.

  
"Well, I do have other homes to attend to." A voice stated from behind her. She quickly dropped her suite case and pulled a laser gun from her back pants pocket, turning to point the gun at Cosmos who now had his hands up in surrender. "Easy, little sis, it's just me. Man living with those two has made you jumpy huh?"

  
Bergitta sighed in relief and some annoyance as she lowered the gun. "No they just taught me to be on my guard at all times. What are you doing here anyways? Shouldn't you be out schmoozing the local models or something?"

  
"I just wanted to make sure you got here safely." Cosmos smiled. "Now, the kitchen is fully stocked to last you the week along with some extra just incase you invite your little friends and boyfriend over. Your fathers did leave very specific instructions, your girl friends can spend the night but that boyfriend of yours can't."

  
"I figured as much." Bergitta rolled her eyes. "So if I decided I wanted to throw a party?"

  
"No alcohol. I know my reputation speaks volumes and I'm basically being a hypocrite but I missed out on being a good big brother. So I'm making up for it, if I have to I'll send in a chaperone." Cosmos crossed his arms.

  
"Relax, Cosmos, if I do have a party it'll just be the few friends I have." Bergitta picked up her suit case from the floor. "So which room is mine?"

  
After showing her around the penthouse, Cosmos left the two alone claiming he had a fashion show to attend and judge. The girl and bear spent most of the weekend getting acquainted with the place, mostly the fridge and cupboards.

  
Monday morning Bergitta said goodbye to 505 and opened a TCD that lead to school.

  
In the classroom,

  
"So your dads have gone on a week long romantic Island get away?" Ruby grinning at her friend. "Do you think it'll still be standing after they get done?"

  
"Hopefully, Cosmos plans to open it as a tropical resort for rich couples." Bergitta retorted pulling out her books for class.

  
"I think it sounds romantic." Alice sighed dreamily. "Though I'd prefer a forest retreat, not as hot."

  
"Me personally I'd prefer to stay near civilisation. Island and forest get avay's are how people get attacked by serial killers or monsters." Manny stated. Be blinked at the surprised looks he got not only from his friends and girlfriend but the evesdropers. "Vell, I mean think about it! How many slasher and monster movies start with some people going to this secluded place and they end up having to fight to escape. Half the time they don't."

  
"Manny, babe, I think you watch way to many movies." Bergitta smiled fondly as she leaned over to kiss his cheek.

  
"So monsters aside, there's an idea I've been wanting to pitch to you, Berry." Ruby leaned closer. "So, you guys are familiar with the villainy world and know how it works right?"

  
"Well, yeah I've been in it since I was like thirteen." Bergitta nodded. "But it is very dangerous. There's not only human gangsters and mob bosses, there are some non human villains as well."

  
"Well I know that, what I'm asking is does it pay well?"

  
"As long as you know what your doing and who you're dealing with. Vhere are you going with this, Ruby?" Manny fixed his blue eyes on the grinning girl.

  
"What if we start our own vigilante group? Think about it! We'll be neither good nor bad but lean a little more toward bad when necessary.  We'll get paid double what we would if we got normal jobs. Bergitta, you live with the king of villains and his top scientist, you're now the third best inventor right under your Babi and uncle Slug. You know just about everything about the villain world. Manny, your training had made you an almost unstoppable fighting machine!" Ruby gushed quietly so as to not let their classmates hear what was being said. "We would be near unstoppable!"

  
Bergitta stared at the girl, "Near being the key word. Ruby, in theory that sounds like a great idea. But you and Alice are still human and so is Manny. I now be part demon but you three are still vulnerable, I would never be able to forgive myself if something happened to you three. Also both my Papi and Babi would kill me if i started a villain group while still in school."

  
"She's right, Ruby, this sounds like it vould be amazing but ve are just human. As much as I'd love to join Bergitta in villainy, we need to focus on school first." Manny stated sternly leaving no room for arguement. The first bell rang signalling that class was now starting.

  
"Fine, meet me and Alice behind the school building later. We've got something to show you." Ruby crossed her arms as she spun around in her seat.  
Instead of their teacher, it was Her Kaiser that entered the room.

  
"Good morning, children. I'm afraid a few of your usual teachers vill not be here today. Some how they all caught the same stomach bug, instead I have brought in a few substitute teachers." Her Kaiser gestured toward the door. "One of which is a lady the other is a queen and you shall address them as such."

  
Bergitta had to pick her jaw up off the floor at the sight of who wallked through the door. Standing before her class was Chuppalla, Apolonia, and Thazar. Even though Chuppalla looked like a human female version of her Babi she easily recognized her.

  
Chuppalla was dressed in a simple yet elegant black governess dress, her black and silver streaked hair pulled up in a tight bun on top of her head. Silver framed half moon glasses perched on her very human nose.

  
Apolonia dressed in a pale blue skirt suit, her white hair pulled into a tight french braid. Thazar just looked like he belonged in a biker gang wearing a black wife beater beneath a black leather jacket. His long legs were wrapped in tight black leather pants and black biker boots adorned his feet.

  
"Class allow me to introduce the Lady Chuppalla Hattier, Queen Apolonia Stormkarlen, and Mr. Thazar Hattier-Michaelis." Almost as one the class turned to look at Bergitta recognizing the last names as the ones she had. She turned a brilliant scarlet at the sudden attention.

  
"Hello, Grandmothers, uncle." She grumbled loud enough for the three to hear her.

  
"Hello, Nieta." Chuppalla smiled.

  
"Hello, Abbadóttir." Apolonia added smiling as well.

  
"Sup, Bergy." Thazar grinned.

  
Gods just kill me now! Bergitta thought angrily as the class even her boyfriend (The traitor!) giggled at the nickname.  
This was gonna be a long week


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It appears Alice and Ruby have a secret they haven't shared before now. Will this be the start of a new Vigilante group? Will the father's approve?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I finally was able to get near internet to update. So here's the next ch for the rogues. As always thanks for reading, comments and kudos are welcome.

"I can't believe my grandmothers and uncle came to substitute!" Bergitta growled as she slung her books carelessly into her bag. "They all still think I'm still a little kid that needs to be watched." Today had been absolutely mortifying! Every class her grandmother's or uncle had they called on her. HER! When there was an entire room filled with other kids. She was complaining to her Father's when they got home.  
"They're just worried about you, Mein Schatz." Manny tried to soothe his raging girlfriend. "Perhaps it's just a coincidence that they came to substitute." He flince as she turned her flashing blue eyes toward him.   
"At My school? The same day three teachers are out sick? I don't think so." Bergitta pulled her backpack onto her shoulder and started toward the door, they intended to go and meet Alice and Ruby who'd left the room a little earlier. They'd just walked into the hall before they were swarmed by other students. Apparently word about their royal visitors and their connection to her had spread around the entire school.   
"I can't believe your a princess!"   
"Hey wanna hang out some time?"   
"Do you live in a castle?"   
"Does this mean your dads are joint kings?"  
"Where is your kingdom?"   
"Can I get an invite to your next ball?"  
"Do you have any single cousins? Or secret brothers?"  
"Can you get me an audience with Queen Apolonia! I want to ask her for some beauty tips!"   
"Does your uncle have a girlfriend?"   
"Or a boyfriend?"   
Question after question assaulted her as several students some she didn't even know, asked questions about her family. As the questions and demands kept coming, the students pressed even closer. No one noticed her hands started to glow blue as her flames started to try and surface.   
"Bergitta, keep your cool!" Manny cried grabbing her hand hoping to spare the student body from a firey death. He felt his own hand start to go from warm to cold then back again, this wasn't working. There were too many people and Bergitta was getting more annoyed by the second. Risking angering her further, he lifted Bergitta onto his shoulder ignoring her protests. "COMING THROUGH! MOVE IT!" Using one arm to hold her skirt down he broke through the crowd and ran toward the nearest exit.  
Manny kicked the door open and ran around the building toward the back. Once he was sure they were safe, he set Bergitta on the ground before sitting down himself panting.   
"I don't think ve vere followed." He gasped trying to catch his breath. He glanced up to look at his girlfriend freezing as he saw her blue eyes started to water. Whether it was in sadness or anger he wasn't sure.  
"Dekans ikki!" She cursed her hand catching fire as she punched the ground.   
"Take it easy, Berry. The other students don't know any better." Manny tried to soothe her.  
"It's not the students that upset me! It's my crazy family! Why did they have to come here? Now that everyone knows I'm a princess they won't leave me alone. I can't even imagine the media if they ever get wind of this." Bergitta raged.  
"Maybe they won't. And even if they do, Vater vill make sure they don't get anyvhere near you." Manny smiled taking her non burning hand into his own. "And neither vill I." He pulled her up smiling down at her. She smiled up at him extinguishing her hand to wipe the gathered tears from her eyes.   
"Thanks, babe. I guess we need to look for the girls." She happened to glance behind him and froze her eyes wide. "Whoa." Manny turned to see what had her surprised only for his own eyes to widen.   
About ten feet from them stood a forest of red roses standing at least ten feet tall. Suddenly the roses parted revealing a path, along the sides stood pale blue fires floating mid air.   
"Should we go in?" Manny asked glancing down at Bergitta.   
Bergitta studied the roses skeptically. Her Papi had put up barriers that kept out any demons with ill intent against her. SO that ruled out any possible enemies, but it couldn't be Ruby and Alice. Could it?   
Before she had a chance to answer they both felt invisible hands push them forward into the rose forest. The opening closed bathing them in the pale light of the little fire balls.   
"Guess that answeres that question." Berry shrugged. The two followed the path deeper into the forest of green and red. They made sure to keep away from the wicked thorns. Suddenly they spotted light up ahead. Before they knew it, they'd emerged from the rose forest coming out into a small clearing. In it's center was a massive red cap mushroom.   
"Okay, I'm stumped what's going on?" Manny asked looking around the area. From the top of the mushroom sprouted a huge rose blossom. As the blossom began to unfurl, Bergitta ignited her hand and Manny pulled a throwing knife from his boot. Standing in the blossom was Alice.  
Her blood red and now black hair was pulled up and styled to look like a red rose in bloom with black allong the edges of the petals. The top of the dress was a black leather corset with red cloth covering the upper chest part. The skirt was a deep crimson petite coat with a red leather overlay, three different chains hung down with small heart and rose charms. The thigh high stockings were red and black striped and she wore red leather ankle boots. A thin rapier with a rose stem handle was strapped to her hip.   
SHe had dark sparkling red eye shadow around her eyes making the hazel jewels stand out brilliantly. She wore fish net sleeved gloves that was held in place by a strand between her thumb and pointer finger.   
"Ruby?" Bergitta stared at her best friend in shock. "What- when did this happen?"  
Ruby grinned in reply. "We've been like this since we hit twelve, the abilities that came with this we've had since we were little."   
"Ve?" Manny asked looking around for Alice. Suddenly Alice's head appeared right in front of him, no body. Though her plain blonde hair now had electric blue streaks in it, and in place of her normal ears were now dark blue striped cat ears. Her hazel eyes now had a blueish tint to them with bright blue eye shadow around them. The pupils were now cat like. He jumped back in shock going a little pale at the sight of the girl.   
Alice giggled as her head floated up next to her sister as the rest of her body appeared. Her outfit was similar to her sister's, in place of red cloth was blue in place of red leather was black. Her stockings were a light blue and black. The silver chains around hanging from her skirt had small cats and bells. Wrapped around her neck was a black cloth cat collar with a silver bell the size of a golf ball. She wore normal finger less leather gloves with blue tufts of fur on the backs. Sprouting from just above the skirt was a fluffy stripped cat tail.   
"We were born like this, you see the story Alice in wonderland isn't just a children's fairy tale." Alice grinned showing off her now pointed canines. "It's our history."   
The two other teens stared at them in shock before a wide grin spread across Bergitta's lips, nearly matching her Papi's.  
"Well, it looks like we're starting a vigilante group."


	3. He's supposed to be a hero?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids put their plans into action but can they pass the test of one Dr. Slug?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IIIIIIII LLLIIIIIIIIVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEE! I am SOOO sorry this took so long to update! I promise I'll get back on track with this series, It's not dead and I plan to finish it. I just had to take a break from it so I don't get burned out on it. So yeah! Thanks for reading, please comment and send kudos!

The school day ended without much fuss, well if you call Bergitta threat- telling the other students to back off with the questions 'not much fuss.' They didn't approach again after Manny gave them all an intimidating look, flexing his arm muscles as he crossed them over his chest. Once school had let out, Bergitta opened a TCD into Cosmos's apartment and she was followed by Manny and the girls. They were so deep in discussion, none of them noticed the extra occupant lounging on the couch.

  
"So do you think we need to come up with group name?" Ruby asked setting her bag on the floor. "Something easy to say, not like most villain or hero names. Something unique."

  
"No leagues, there's way to many of those." Bergitta added. "Also we, or rather I, need to come up with some kind of armor and weapon for Manny. He's the only normal human out of all of us and he needs to be protected, especially if our enemies find out."

  
"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence, Berry." Manny grumbled with a slight pout. Bergitta giggled a little as she leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
"I don't mean it as a bad thing, Babe, I just don't want you to get hurt too bad." Bergitta smiled.

  
"Oh his could be like knight related. Since he is your knight." Alice offered helpfully.

  
"Yeah then we could be like a royal themed group! Me and Alice as the Princess's shield maidens and Manny as the strong knight in shining armor." Ruby nodded excitedly.

  
Bergitta liked the sound of this. "Sounds good, we should write this all down that way we have a solid plan. There's gonna be so many details we need to address if we want this to work."

  
"If only you had an uncle and his top scientist who could help you with all the minor details." Thazar stated from the couch.

  
"Hey yeah, your uncle and his scientist could-" They suddenly realized they had company and turned toward the demon hybrid who laughed.

  
"Man, if you kids are planing on going into the villain business you need a lot of training." Thazar grinned at them. "Like seriously, I've been here since before you got here and none of you not even the half demon princess notice I was here."

  
"Well, we haven't completely come up with our plan yet." Bergitta stated defensively.

  
"I'm not worried about your plan, kiddo, I'm more concerned with you kids training in instincts, quick reactions, and of course strength. Not to mention you guys probably don't even know how well you work together." Thazar stood. "You kids need someone who can train you properly. A mentor you can look up to for advice and tips." 

"So who are you suggesting, Uncle Thazar?" Bergitta crossed her arms gazing at him curiously. He grinned widely as he stood before the teens.

  
"Why me of course! I shall be you guide and confidant in the world of heroes and villainy, though mostly villainy. When I'm done with you kids, you will be the best vigilante gang in the world!" Thazar announced proudly.

  
"Then tell me, Oh great Mentor, where will we be basing our operations? Also, like I was saying earlier Manny needs some special gear. Where can we get the stuff to build it?" Bergitta asked. "You know we can't ask Babi for it until they come home. By then I want us to at least be operational."

  
"Also we'll need special costumes and new looks to disguise who we are so no one can put our two identities together." Alice added.

  
"Not to mention, the funding to supply our occupation." Manny nodded.

  
"And we'll need-"

  
"Okay! I get it! You fledgling law breakers need some stuff to get you started." Thazar interrupted. He rubbed the back of his neck "Man, and I thought this was gonna be a walk in the park. Well, as I said I think Ol' Mamma's boy and his psychotic scientist can help us out with some stuff."

  
"Uncle Whitehat and Dr. Zug? Why the heroes?" Bergitta asked curiously.

  
"Well, my niece, because your old man has lived at the same address for years while the pansy has moved bases a couple times. He's bound to have an extra base or two just collecting dust." Thazar replied his grin returning. "Whatta ya say, kids, up for a field trip?"

  
"I suppose we could tell dad that we're doing joint homework with Bergitta and Manny." Alice looked toward her sister who nodded.

  
"I'll text him to let him know." Ruby stated.

  
"Great! Let's go pay the white sheep a visit shall we?" Before any of them could respond or refuse, he snapped his fingers making them all disappear leaving their school bags on the floor. From behind the couch 505 peaked up to see if the coast was clear. He squeaked ducking behind the couch again as two more people appeared in the room.

  
"It would appear our granddaughter and her friends are planning to something that will undoubtedly get them in trouble." Chuppalla stated as she sat on the now empty couch. Apolonia nodded as she sat as well.

  
"It appears that way, and your stepson is helping them."

  
"This promises to be entertaining." Chuppalla gave a pointed grin. She snapped her fingers causing two cup of tea to appear, one blood tea of course.

  
*Outside WhiteHat Corp. in Hatville.*

  
The party appeared before the large white top hat shaped building, the windows were tinted a pale blue giving it a more welcoming look.

  
"Have to say, Bergitta, your uncle's place is a lot more welcoming than yours." Ruby stated looking up at the building.

  
"Well, Uncle Whitehat is a hero so he has to project the right image. Not to mention very few people know him and Papi are related, it makes him more trustworthy if they don't. It's just a weird coincidence that they do." Bergitta explained as she knocked on the door. Immediately as it was opened a large purple bear roared showing off its sharp teeth. The sclera of it's eyes were completely black while it's iris was the same shade of purple as its fur. A violet flower sprouted from the top of its head. Alice and Ruby hid behind Thazar while Bergitta and Manny just stood there unfazed by the now growling bear. "Hi, 050."

  
"050, don't roar at guests! What if it's a customer?" A kind voice chastised softly from inside the building. The bear grumbled slightly annoyed as it was pushed to the side revealing a young woman that looked almost identical to Demencia.

  
Her bangs were bright pink while the floor length ponytail was powder blue, her eyes were normal though they were bright yellow. Over around the neck line of her blue vest was tufts of white fur, her hood was a white unicorn with purple eyes and a blue horn. Her striped socks beneath the white skirt were pink and black matching her sleeve glove. Clemencia was more of the polite and bubbly psycho while Demencia was just plain psycho.

  
Her face lit up as she realized who was at the door. "Oh! Princess Bergitta! How wonderful to see you!" She yanked the surprised teen into a strong hug. As she set Bergitta back down she turned a dazzling smile toward the others. Manny almost brought out his sunglasses with how bright it was. "And you brought guests! Please come in!"

  
As they shuffled in, Thazar grinned down at the girl.

  
"What no hug for me, babe?" He asked holding his arms open. She gave him a deadpanned look as she arched a pale blue eyebrow.

  
"Seriously? I apologize, Prince Thazar, but I'd much prefer that my clothes remain pure, clean and devoid of any diseases you may be carrying." She sniffed.

  
"Awe, I'm hurt, Clem. I thought you liked me?" He grinned faking hurt. "Anyways, where's the Mama's boy and his Psycho."

  
"The boss and the doctor are in his office but-"

  
"Right, lets go kids!" Thazar ran up the stairs with the teens following close behind.

  
"Wait! They said to not be disturbed!" Clemencia cried hurrying after them.

  
"Then that's the best time to disturb them." Thazar grinned over his shoulder. It didn't take long to find Whitehat's office, unlike his brother Whitehat actually had his door in the shape of a top hat. Without even knocking Thazar burst in. "Hey, Mama's boy, we need-" He froze loosing all color to his face at what he just walked in on, the teens behind him were in similar states. Though Alice looked more curious than shocked.

  
Whitehat sat with his chair turned sideways, his pale face flushed brightly. Dr. Zug sat on his lap even from there they could see he wasn't wearing pants, he held Whitehat's blue tie in one red gloved hand while the other was placed behind the demon's head. His paper bag was pushed up half way revealing a partially scared face. Both of them were staring at the intruders. Before anyone could say anything or move, Slug released his hold on Whitehat's tie and pulled a hand gun from his jacket pocket pointing it at Thazar.

  
"GET OUT!" He roared angrily. Not needing to be told twice, the group quickly backed out shutting the door.

  
"I told you they were busy and didn't want to be disturbed." Clemencia stated glaring at Thazar who still looked shocked.

  
He turned his wide eyed gaze down to the girl. "You could've told me they were going at it! Gah, now I'm scared for life and for me that's a long time. You kids are lucky you have short life spans, that image will be gone before you know it."

  
"Oh the joys of being mortal." Ruby mumbled. "I don't know if I'll ever get that image out of my head."

  
"It looked kinda hot to me." Alice stated causing everyone's gaze to turn to stare at her.

  
"Seriously, Alice? That's my uncle you're talking about." Bergitta said giving the blonde girl a slight glare. Alice just shrugged. The door was suddenly opened revealing a more put together Whitehat though he was still blushing.

  
"My wonderful niece Bergitta! It's so good to see you and your friends. You as well brother." Whitehat smiled sheepishly. "What brings you to my home?"

  
"Well, we're thinking of starting a vigilante group and Thazar suggested we come to you. He said you may have an extra base you're not using." Bergitta explained.

  
"Let them in, Pansy." Dr. Zug called from in the office causing the hero to flinch slightly. He stood to the side allowing them into the office.

  
If Bergitta didn't know any better she would've thought the doctor was in charge instead of her uncle. The man was leaned against the desk, his arms crossed. Dr. Zug Sys wore a slightly darker paper bag than her babi and his goggles had a slight red tint to them. He wore a red turtle neck sweater beneath a black lab coat and black jeans with black high tops.

  
Standing before the man was almost like standing in front of her Papi. He was most definitely human but his aura felt like that of a demons.

  
"So, you kids are looking to start your own villain group?" Dr. Zug asked.

  
"Well, vigilante to be more precise." Bergitta replied. "We'll basically be grey but lean more towards the evil side."

  
"Interesting." Dr. Slug nodded. "Do you have any prospects? Or specific goals in mind?"

  
Bergitta started to respond but when she thought it, they really didn't have any goals.

  
"No, we just decided that-"

  
"You decided it was a good idea to play in the adult world of villainy and heroes. Decided that you were grown enough to handle the consequences of either having the law on your side or being hunted down like dogs every time you do a job." Dr. Zug pushed away from the desk and stalked closer. Manny moved to stand right behind Bergitta while the girls stood on either side of her. Strangely enough Thazar, Whitehat and Clemencia stood to the back of the office. Zug crossed his arms behind his back and began to circle them as if he were a shark circling potential prey. "The world of heroes and villains is not a child's game, Princess. It has real world consequences. You four are still in high school barely functioning at your full potentials and you 'decided' it was a good idea to jump head first into this? Do any of you have any idea of what it's like to be terrified to leave your own home because you think someone somehow has discovered your identity? To have the undead eyes of any of your victims haunt your very dreams?"

  
"I-I've killed before." Bergitta stuttered slightly. Dr. Zug stopped in front of her looking down at her, since he was a few inches taller than her.

  
"Oh? And tell me, little princess, how often did you have nightmares after that kill?" She didn't even need to see the mad scientist's face to know he was giving her a morbidly amused smile. She felt Manny place a comforting hand on her shoulder as the other two grabbed her hands.

  
"I admit, it was a little rough at first. But I've over come it." Bergitta held her chin a little higher and stared right into his goggle covered eyes. "I know my fathers don't believe I'm ready for the world they and you are a part of. I believe I, we are."

  
"I promised Bergitta I'd follow her along whatever path she chooses, whether it be the path of good or evil." Manny added. "Even though it was a fake I still fought a monstrous version of Mr. Blackhat and won. I proved to him that I could protect Bergitta." 

  
"And this was our idea." Ruby stated trying to appear brave. "We know Bergitta can be at whatever she does and we want to be apart of it." Alice nodded agreeing with her sister.

  
"My, my such comradery and bravery. But that will only take you so far. If your powers aren't ready and controlled you will be eaten alive out there. You, Princess, of all people should know that. You are the daughter of the two most villainous minds this world has ever known. You know what kind of world it is out there and you still let your friends talk you into doing this? And if I'm not mistaken, you brave knight, are nothing more than a human." Dr. Zug stated. "What do you have to offer?"

  
"Manny is very skilled in fighting styles, he even fought an army of imps and came out alive." Bergitta defended.

  
"Hmph, we'll see." Dr. Zug looked toward Whitehat. "Let's test the fledglings shall we, sir." Whitehat flinched a little. Anytime his scientist called him sir it would not end well. With a nod, he snapped his fingers causing them to disappear and reappear in what looked like a training room.

  
It was completely empty and was about the size of her Babi's lab. Bergitta went to ask something only to find the adults all gone.

  
"Hey where did they?" Ruby started to ask only to be interrupted by an inter com turning on.

  
"Since you kids think your ready, why don't we test your powers and abilities?" Dr. Zug stated over the speaker. Suddenly a panel on the wall closest to them opened up revealing a wall of weapons of all kinds. Swords, axes, maces, spears, bo staffs, to name a few. "You, Mannifried, along with the rest of you if you so desire may choose a weapon to fight with. That panel has a five minute timer on it so you'd best hurry."

  
The teens rushed toward the wall, Manny and Bergitta grabbed the two katanas no surprise, while Alice grabbed the twin blue battle fans and Ruby summoned her rose rapier. As soon as Ruby summoned her weapon the panel flipped and the far back wall went down revealing an army of white and blue large hat bots.

  
"Lets see how well you four can work together. If you destroy all of the bots and all come out alive, I may decide to help you with your new endevour." Dr. Zug stated.

  
"This shouldn't be too hard right?" Manny asked looking toward Bergitta as she transformed into her demon form and the other girls transformed into their forms. "I mean your uncle has the same robots as your Babi, right? So you'll know how to stop them."

  
"Not quite. You see while Dr. Flug builds robots similar to mine," The robots suddenly grew extra arms with weapons on each end, one even had a flame thrower. Their once blue glowing eyes became a sinister red. "Mine are much sturdier, better equipped and they have a kill mode which I've just turned on. They won't stop until they've been destroyed or they've destroyed their target. Also they have a melting point of ten million degrees and freezing point of negative two hundred."

  
"All of a sudden this seems like a bad idea." Ruby squeaked.

  
"Sadly for you, there's no way out until you destroy these bots. Now," They could practically see the evil grin on the man's face. "Shall we begin?"

  
"How did your hero uncle end up with this sadistic psychopath as a scientist?" Alice asked fearfully.

  
"Good sex I guess?" Bergitta shrugged as the bots approached.

  
This was not gonna end well.


	4. Testing, testing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Berry and friends try to pass Dr. Zug's test, will they pass or fail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry it took so long but we've got one more chapter until we get back to the main story. As always thanks of reading, comments and kudos are welcome and encouraged.

The teens flinched at the loud explosion on the other side of the rose vine slash flaming ice wall.

  
"Ruby, the next time you have an idea like this please keep it to yourself!" Bergitta growled as she threw a fire ball over the wall at the bots hoping to slow them down but failed. They'd been at this for what seemed like hours with no luck.

  
They were all in some state of injury, she was covered in several cuts and bruises while Manny had a slight head injury. Ruby was cradling her arm where it had been nearly broken, Alice who was no where to be seen had a partially broken leg and fractured tail.

  
"Well, I'm sorry that I had what I thought was a good idea. How was I supposed to know your uncle's mad scientist would test us like this." Ruby glared at the demon girl.

  
"Because he's a mad scientist!" Bergitta snarled angrily glaring back.

  
"Guys, this isn't going to help us!" Manny jumped in. "Ve need some kind of plan to get out of this. To do that ve need to stop fighting and figure out how to stop them."

  
Almost immediately Alice reappeared with a few extra cuts. "I think I know how to stop them, at the very back there's a small hat bot standing by itself. It's eyes are glowing yellow instead of red, I think it maybe what's controlling them."

  
"Wait are you serious? This whole time we just had to destroy a small hat bot instead of these big ones?" Ruby gaped at her sister in surprise.

  
"To be honest that's what it looked like. I mean that is what Dr. Zug told us to do." Bergitta stated. "So if you saw it why didn't you destroy it, you have better stealth than the rest of us."

  
"I tried but the second I appeared behind it, the robots guns turned toward me. I barely got out of there alive." Alice replied.

  
"Well we have an idea on how to finish this, now what do we do?" Ruby asked.

  
"Alice, vhen you disappeared did the robots keep firing at you?" Manny asked peaking around the wall.

  
"No, they stopped firing at me and faced forward not moving." She replied tilting her head curiously.

  
"What are you thinking, Babe?" Bergitta asked. He didn't answer instead he grabbed a small piece of concrete and threw it out at the bots who immediately fired at it for a few minutes before stopping.

  
"They're motion sensing. That's why they kept attacking because ve attacked." Manny stated. He cleared all the ruble away making a clear area for them. He started placing specific pieces in specific placed on the floor. "Okay, this rose petal, ice, metal and thorn is the four of us. All these pieces of rock are the bots and this little white rock is the small hat bot. I know this sounds cheesy but we may have to play this like a foot ball strategy."

  
"We're listening, Manny." Bergitta stated as the other two nodded.

  
"Right, Ruby, do you think you can make two rows of thorns to split the bots apart?" He asked earning a nod. "Good, once she does that, Alice, you think you could try and snag the small bot?"

  
"I can try." Alice nodded.

  
"Good, vhile they're doing that, Berry you're going to be playing defense. I know they are tough but throw everything you've got at them." Manny stated. "Once Alice get's the small bot away from it's protection I'll finish it off. Hopefully this will stop them." They stared down at his diagram where all the pieces were now moved to their new places.

  
"And if it doesn't?" Berry asked worriedly. He grasped her hand in his.

  
"Then it's been fun." He smiled. "Everyone ready?" They nodded as they stood. Ruby and Alice stood at one edge of the wall while Manny and Berry stood at the other. Manny quickly swept down and kissed his girlfriend. With a nod they all rushed from behind the wall and was immediately met with a hail of bullets.

  
"Ruby, now!" Manny called as he slashed the arm off one of the bots.

She sheathed her rapier and despite the pain in her injured arm slammed her hands on the ground causing two walls of thorns to grow between the bots and push them to the side. Alice used her levitation powers to lift the small bot and bring it toward them. From behind her a large bot started to attack. Berry jumped behind her in defense. In her hand was a soft ball sized ball of ice it glowed from the blue fire that she'd put in it. Just as the bot got close she threw it at the bot's head successfully hitting it, as it hit the ball exploded with the mix of intense heat and cold causing the bot to short circuit.

  
"Hey, I think I've got my own special move!" Bergitta grinned excitedly. Her excitement was short lived as another three bots attacked.

  
The small bot was only ten feet from them when bots crawled over the walls and attacked both Ruby and Alice. Ruby was just barely able to throw up a thorn wall to protect herself and her sister from one bot's axe hand. Alice focused her levitation on one specific part hoping to pull the bot apart. She was successful but she collapsed from sudden exhaustion as her nose began to bleed just a little. She's never focused so hard before.

  
Just as the small bot fell, Manny rushed forward his sword held at the ready. He jumped using the bigger bots as stepping stones and brought his sword down with a yell slicing the bot in half. For a tense second the room fell silent, they'd thought it hadn't worked until the remaining bots began to short circuit before collapsing.

  
"We did it." Bergitta grinned tiredly.

  
There was a slow clap from the behind them, they all turned to see Dr. Zug along with Clemencia, Thazar, Whitehat and her grandmothers.

  
"Well done, children." Dr. Zug stated. "I'm impressed you were finally able to figure out that one bot controlled the others."

  
Manny made his way to his girlfriend as they walked toward the adults, Alice was being supported by her sister.

  
"So I take it we passed the test?" Ruby asked as they stood before them.

  
"Indeed you did, once you had an idea of what was going on you were able to strategize around it." Whitehat smiled. "Very good strategy by the way, Mannifried."

  
"Thank you sir." Manny nodded thankful for the complement.

  
"Bergitta, I am glad you were able to figure out a way to combine your fire and your ice." Chuppala smiled.

  
"Gracias, Abuela." Bergitta smiled back.

  
"Alice, Ruby, well done with expanding your attacks at the last minute. Very well done." Appolonia stated.

  
"Thank you, highness." Ruby replied smiling while Alice simpley nodded.

  
"So this means, you'll help us?" Bergitta asked hopefully.

  
"We did have a deal so yes." Dr. Zug nodded.

  
"Great so when can we make our debut a vigilantes?" Ruby asked eagerly. They flinched at the sudden laughter from the adults even Clemencia. "Um, what's so funny?"

  
"That was simply a test, my dear." Dr. Zug stated. "Now you must train before you can make a debut. And I can assure you, my training regime is very vigorous."   
The teens collapsed in exhaustion at the very idea.

  
"You wanted to be vigilantes, befor that you must train and hone your skills." Whitehat stated with a pleasant smile.

  
"Unfortunately there are no short cuts in these lines of work." Clemencia added.

  
"You know all of a sudden I've changed my mind." Ruby stated.

  
"Oh there's no changing your minds," Dr. Zug started toward the teens. "By the time I'm done with you kids, you'll be the greatest and most lethal vigilante group in the world. For the next several days between homework you four will do nothing but train your skills." Manny suddenly raised his hand. "Yes, Mannifried?"

  
"Can I go home?" The boy asked slightly terrified.

  
"Nope." Dr. Zug replied.

  
They were so screwed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new team of vigilantes make their debut. But who are these mysterious teens?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done! I am SO sorry this took so long to update. Thankfully it's over and we can return to the main story! As always thank for reading, comments and kudos welcome and encouraged.

The loud explosion shook the city, it's sheer force knocking several civilians off their feet. A well built body flew through the air and collided with the side of a building. As he hit the ground he heard the annoying laughter of his villainous foe.

  
"Well, well, Nitro, it looks as if I have won this day." The villain, Polarise grinned pointedly. His costume was a dark blue wet suit with ice spikes sticking out from his shoulders and forearms. His hair was pure white and stood up like ice, his eyes were dark red. On his back was what looked like a metallic backpack, inside of which was liquid nitro glycerin which came out of the hose he had in his hand. "The crystal is mine! And there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

  
"That's where your wrong, you walking snow cone stand!" Nitro grunted as he stood. "I've already called for the league, they'll be here soon and your ass will be going to jail."

  
"Oh you think so? Well, so sorry to disappoint you but by the time they get here you'll be iced and I'll be long gone to activate my machine." The villain laughed. "In fact why wait? I'm going to turn this entire city into the new Ice age and you" he activated his freeze gun, freezing Nitro where he stood "Will get to watch first hand! My Minions of the cold! Take the crystal to my lab and activate my machine!"

  
"Uh, sir? We don't have it." One of the minions dressed in a penguin uniform stated timidly.

  
"What?! What do you mean you don't have it? I just gave it to you!" Polarise growled rounding on his men. "Where is it?!"

  
"Yoo-Hoo!" A female voice called from above them. They looked up and froze at who sat on the ledge.

  
"Muerta Rosa!" Polarise put on a fake smile at the sight of the great Blackhat's daughter. "What brings the princess of darkness and evil to my territory?"

  
"Hm, oh nothing." She hummed. "Just passing through and also I stole this." She held up the basketball sized clear crystal.

  
On the inside Polarise was seething, on the outside he struggled to keep his pleasant appearance.

  
"Um, Muerta Rosa, if it wouldn't be too much trouble could you possibly give me that crystal back?" Polarise gritted out. "I need it for my Sub Zero machine."

  
The teen studied the crystal before smiling deviously as she stood, she did an impressive flip off the top of the building and landed on her feet smoothly.

  
"I don't think I will. See, I could use this crystal for my own agenda or I could be generous and give it back to the scientists who have been working on a beneficial use for it." She pondered.

  
"Since when has the daughter of Blackhat been generous? All you do is take and destroy just like your fathers." Nitro hissed.

  
"Oh hello, Nitro, still angry as I remember. I'm guessing you still haven't gotten laid yet have you?" She grinned at him.

  
"You little bitch!" Nitro snarled as he fought against the ice holding him to the building. She grinned at him maliciously until she noticed movement from her left. One of the scientists who was working with the crystal, a young lady, approached her timidly.

  
"Please, Princess, we need that crystal. Our project will benefit the rest of man kind." The young scientist begged. She must've been at least in her early twenties. Muerta smiled at the scientist and was about to reply.

  
"Muerta Rosa, as your senior villain I demand that you return that crystal to me! Your fathers would be ashamed of you if they thought you were trying to Help the world." Polarise growled angrily. Muerta froze her smile falling as she turned to look at the man.

  
The scientist was suddenly moved back by some invisible force, a disembodied voice spoke to her.

  
"You may want to stay out of the princess's way."

  
"Oh?" Muerta tilted her head curiously her voice had gone frigid. "And I suppose you know how my father's think? Were you there when they raised me from childhood? When my Babi adopted me the minute he realized how awful my birth parents were to me? When I was almost kidnapped by a so called hero and my papi ended his life? When my Babi gave me a choice on whether or not I wanted to follow in their foot steps?"

  
The more she spoke the temperature seemed to fluctuate between hot and cold.

  
"Doesn't matter, you will give me that crystal now." The minions circled around the girl. "Or you'll face the consequences."

  
Muerta's face suddenly split into wide grin. "Oh will I? I don't think my court members won't appreciate that."

  
"Court members?" Polarise raised an eyebrow. Muerta just grinned wider and snapped her fingers on her free hand.

  
At first nothing happened, causing Polarise to grin again and was about to signal for his men to advance when a pained scream came from his left. He turned to see three of his men surrounded by vines of thorns with small white roses at the ends, anytime they moved the thorns dug deeper into their skin and the roses turned a pale pink. Before he could say anything more pained screams sounded from his right. He turned and saw another three minions laying on the ground their faces and torsos covered in claw marks. Polarise rounded on the princess a curse on his lips only to freeze at the sight of two more girls at her side.

  
One had dark blood red hair styled to look like a rose in full bloom, the edges of which was black. She wore a dark red brocade corset top, beneath which was a fishnet top. Her arms were covered in red tinted arm guards, a fishnet sleeve went up her left arm. She wore red leather fingerless gloves. Red leather top skirt over a blood red petticoat and stripped black and red stockings, on her feet she wore red tinted leather ankle boots. She wore a black domino mask with red roses along the ends, her eyes were a bright emerald green.

  
The second girl had bright platinum blond hair with baby blue streaks in it. Her outfit was much like the other girls only with blues in place of reds. Plus she had striped fluffy blue striped cat ears where her human ears should've been and a matching fluffy cat tail. Her blue leather gloves had tufts of blue and grey striped fur on them. Her domino mask had blue sparkling swirls along the edges and her bright sapphire blue eyes had a cat like pupils.

  
"Tch, so you have a pair of teenagers." Polarise scoffed. He froze a pole making it into a sharp ice cicle. "None of you will stop me!" He threw the pole toward the girls, none of which flinched or even tried to run. Just before it hit Muerta Rosa a shape landed before her and opened a metal shield causing the pole to shatter. "What now!?"

  
The shield collapsed into a metal gauntlet revealing what he assumed was a man. His face was covered by a knight's helm in the shape of an eagle, in the eyes they saw glowing blue lights. He wore a breast plate over a chain mail vest, both of which covered a dark red tunic. He had another gauntlet which was now sporting a collapsible cross bow. He wore black leather pants with dark red leather lace up boots, over his shoulders was a dark black cape held in place by blue rose shaped pins.

  
"Are you hurt, my lady?" The knight asked standing at a staggering six foot two. His voice was deep causing most of the women and a few men shiver pleasurable.   
"No, Adler Ritter, I am fine." Muerta stated turning her gaze to the red girl. "Rosenritter, Katzenritter, I believe it's time for my reintroduction."

  
"Of course, my lady." The red girl smiled motioning with her head to the cat girl. "Shall we, Sister?"

  
"But of course, sister dear." The cat girl grinned showing off her pointed canines. The two girls walked forward, the cat girl made a pulling motion with her hand causing a reporter and camera man to come forward. "You'll want to get this." The two girls then turned and addressed the crowd.

  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! Heroes and Villains alike. Our lady and the princess of darkness and evil would like to make a formal announcement." Katzenritter called out. "She has decided to step out of the long shadow of her fathers and start her own business."

  
"The little princess Muerta Rosa is to be retired to make way for a new villainess. The small rose bud will now bloom into its full beauty." Rosenritter turned with a wave of her arm. Muerta was surrounded by a massive rose bud earning a few gasps from the onlookers. "In place of Muerta Rosa, were formally present: Princess Rosa de Hielo, the Eldritch Ice rose."

  
The bud suddenly burst into blue flames and was suddenly surrounded in ice. All was still for a minute befor the frozen rose bud exploded outwards, instead of shards of ice it seemed to snow and rain down blue rose petals. Standing in place of Muerta Rosa stood a young woman, her hair was made of blue fire that stood above her scalp flickering in the wind. Her eyes were completely black except for the blue iris around her eyes she had dark blue and black sparkling eye shadow the colors stood out against her snow pale skin. She wore a black midriff with a blue applique rose patter in its center, her skirt looked as if it was made of several shades of blue rose petals stopping just above her knees. Her socks were knee length and striped blue and black and she wore blue converse shoes. On her arms were blue velvet sleeves held in place by black arm bands. The bottom of the sleeves had dark black roses embroidered along with black lace around the hem. Strapped to her hip was a long katana sheathed in a black case with a blue short ribbon attached to the end of the hilt.

  
She smiled as she began her decent from the broken rose bud, Adler Ritter held out his gloved hand to assist her down.

  
For a few moments all was silent until Polarise snapped out of his shock. "It doesn't matter who or what you call yourself! You are still a powerless little girl, I'll expose your charade for everyone!" Polarise aimed his freeze gun at the girl with a sneer.

  
Hielo simply smiled as she held up her hand at the now approaching ice beam. Just before it reached her a blue stream of flames shot from her hand melting the ice much to Polarise's and everyone elses shock.

  
"D-did you see that?" The reporter stammered in shock. "She has powers now. The ex Muerta Rosa now Rosa de hielo has powers over fire!"

  
"That's not all." Hielo stated as Polarise shot another ice beam at her angrily. This time instead of flames a sheet of ice sprang up in front of her stopping the ice beam.

  
"Dual elements." The reporter whispered in awe.

  
"You are out of your element, Polarise. While you simply fabricate ice, I now have it in my very veins along with the coldness of blue Hell fire. Also you are very much out numbered." Hielo smirked. Polarise looked around in surprise at his men who were now tied up with rose vines.

  
"When, how did you do that?" Polarise demanded as he turned his glare back towards the girl. He flinched back as she was suddenly inches away from him, her blue eyes burned like the fire she wielded.

  
"I believe we've played with you enough, Polarise." She gently grasped his face in both hands and force his mouth open. She leaned close and breathed an icy mist into his mouth. He felt his blood slowly freeze as the mist traveled through out his venous system, freezing him from the inside out. Hielo dropped him with a smirk on her pale lips.

"My lady, I believe it is time to finish and leave. The heroes are on their way." Katzen Ritter stated getting her attention. The princess nodded before turning to address the people.

"Citizens, I'd like to formal introduce my teammates." She stepped back toward her waiting entourage. "My personal knight, Adler Ritter: the Eagle knight. My Shield maidens, Rozen and Katzen Ritter: The Underland sisters. And of course my special pet and body guard." A large purple mass jumped from a top a building landing behind the people His eyes were solid blue teeth pure white and sharp like razors. On top of his head was a single blue rose, on his wide wrists he had two spiked cuffs. "Osorosa, my guard bear. We are the new vigilante group known as the Rogues and we will be up and completely operational in a couple of months. So should anyone need some one to hire for a job or wish to join us, you may contact us when we are ready to be contacted."

  
Hielo formed a small fire ball in her hand before covering it with ice much like the rose bud from earlier. With a final smirk she smashed the ice ball on the ground creating a bright light temporarily blinding everyone. Once the light cleared all that was left of the Rogues was a rain of blue sparkles and the tied up villains.

  
*At Whitehat Inc.*

  
A portal opened in Whitehat's office where he, his brother, mother, Dr. Zug, Queen Apolonia and Clemencia sat watching the news. Out stepped the Rogues, laughing and chatting excitedly about their debut.

  
"We did it! We for sure got ourselves noticed." Bergitta smiled widely as she resumed her human form. Manny pressed a button on his gauntlet making his disguise disappear as Alice and Ruby removed their domino masks resuming their appearances. 5.0.5 slipped off his cuffs and was once again a cheerful blue bear.  
"That was so exciting! I can't wait to be up and functioning." Alice giggled happily as Ruby nodded.

  
"Well done all of you." Whitehat smiled happily for his niece and her friends. "Now after you finish with school we shall set you five up with a base as was our deal."   
"Until then you must all swear to train hard and not let your skills sit idle." Dr. Zug stated earning a nod from all the teens.

  
"Yes, Dr. Zug." they said in unison.

  
"I wonder how your father's are gonna take the news. I mean I'm pretty sure it's gonna be on every news channel." Ruby said.

  
"Don't worry, Papi doesn't really have tv in his home and if it gets in the papers he won't see it. By the time he and Babi get back from vacation it'll all be blown over." Bergitta smiled confidently. "He won't find out."

  
If only that had been true.

  
*Blackhat Manor, present time*

  
Bergitta looked down guiltily as both her fathers stood before her their expressions furious. Blackhat paced in front of his fire place while Flug stood to the side drumming his fingers on his crossed arm.

  
"So not only did you get your friends involved in this little debut you also allowed yourselves to be filmed." Flug stated. "And you had help from Dr. Zug. Thazar I can understand but I thought the doctor had better sense."

  
"Do you have any idea how dangerous that could've been?" Blackhat stopped pacing and focused his now bright red eye on his daughter. "What if a stronger hero had shown up? Or a more compitent villain? We wouldn't be here to save you children, what would you have done if you'd gotten into a fight you couldn't win?"  
"Papi, we were fine. I had my TCD's ready incase anything happened." Bergitta stated looking up at her Papi. "And Dr. Zug and Uncle Whitehat were on stand by in case it did get dangerous. I know we shouldn't have done it but I think once school is over with we're ready to join the world of villains and heroes. In the grey area of course."

  
"Of course." Flug sneered causing Bergitta to look back down. "What happens, Bergitta, when there is no grey area anymore? What will you do when there is a very broad line drawn and you have to choose which side to fight on?"

  
"I'll choose your side." Bergitta replied looking back up at him surprised he'd ask such a question. "We're just vigilantes right now or we will be but once we're out of school. We've already discussed it, that should that sort of thing happen we will fight on your side."

  
Flug held his daughter's stubborn gaze before he relented.

  
"Alright, you have my blessing." Flug turned to look at his husband. "Blackhat?"

  
After a tense moment of silence, Blackhat nodded. "However you are grounded, young lady. No heists or jobs for a month." Bergitta nodded a little upset but thankful her punishment wasn't more severe. "And no lab for that same amount of time."

  
Her head shot up in shock and anguish. Scratch that, this was the worst punishment ever! But at least she wasn't Demencia who was now stuck in a straight jacket locked in her room. She should've know going on a country wide bank heist with her boyfriend wasn't a good idea. Then again this was Demencia and for some reason Hal was enamored by her. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adler Ritter: Eagle knight  
> Rosenritter,: Rose knight  
> Katzenritter: cat knight  
> Rosa de Hielo: Ice rose  
> Osorosa: Rose bear

**Author's Note:**

> Nieta: Granddaughter in spanish  
> Abbadóttir: Granddaughter in Faroese


End file.
